


И быть с тобой

by hibikis



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Other, Platonic Relationships, otabek is very Comfortable
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-30
Updated: 2016-12-30
Packaged: 2018-09-13 11:36:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9121726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hibikis/pseuds/hibikis
Summary: И быть с тоьой (pronounced "i byt' s toboy") translates to "and to be with you."more soft otayuri qp content please,





	

Yuri, for the most part, hated physical contact. He could handle the briefest amounts of contact; short hugs, handshakes, shoulder pats from coaches. But most of the time, being touched bothered the hell out of him.  
  
He expressed this to Otabek at the café they went to in Barcelona, that the handshake was just a little too long. Otabek apologized profusely, promised Yuri that he wouldn't do it again, and asked if Yuri wanted the subject to change. Yuri accepted.  
  
Viktor hugged him in Barcelona, and that same night Otabek hugged him too. Otabek’s hug was longer than Viktor’s, almost bone crushing to Yuri, and Yuri, half panicked, shoved Otabek away before he could even be congratulated. Otabek blushed, apologized for breaking his promise, and offered him his bear as congratulations instead.  
  
He talked to Otabek every day after they parted ways at the airport in Spain.  
  
When Viktor and Yuuri moved to St. Petersburg, Yuri gradually started to become adjusted to prolonged contact. He spent a lot of time with them, what with Viktor training with Yakov and Yuuri training with Viktor, and Friday Night Movie Nights becoming a thing. He would call Otabek on skype those nights, and Otabek would watch about half a movie with them before he had to go to bed.  
  
The time zone difference started bothering Yuri in February, even if it was only three hours.  
  
Viktor had Yuuri corner him at the rink one day, had Yuuri ask about his feelings for Otabek.  
  
_Strictly platonic. Don't touch me._  
  
Yuuri grabbed Viktor by his sleeve as he skated by to tell him to never ask him to do that again.  
  
Yuri’s chest ached.  
  
Otabek was his best friend. Not his only friend, as everyone around him was deluding themselves into thinking. Mila was his friend. Yuuri was his friend, even if he didn't want to admit it. He even considered Viktor to be a friend. Otabek was his best friend and he wanted him to live closer.  
  
Otabek visited in mid-March when Yuri had a break from school. He stayed in his apartment for the most of the week on Yuri’s shitty couch and didn't complain once. Yuri considered him a true champion. The couch sucked. Yuri eventually told him to nap in his bed.  
  
Otabek slept for nine hours.  
  
They attended the weekly Friday Night Movie Night, both of them, and somehow managed to fit four people on Viktor and Yuuri’s couch. It was uncomfortable, and Yuri spent most of the night crammed between Yuuri and Otabek, but by the end of the third movie, with Otabek snoring softly on his shoulder, he couldn’t find it in himself to mind.  
  
Yuri fell asleep halfway through Viktor’s movie pick, with his cheek pressed against Otabek’s hair. Viktor and Yuuri turned the movie off and left them there. Yuri woke up at 6 in the morning with his face against Otabek’s chest and Otabek’s arms around him.  
  
He couldn’t decide if he was disgusted or happy. Viktor quietly insisted from the kitchen that it was a mix of both things.  
  
When Otabek woke up, there were more apologies, he _promised_ Yuri that he wouldn’t do anything to make him uncomfortable _months_ ago when they were in Spain and he looked so sincere and hurt by his own actions that Yuri didn’t even let him finish his sentence to let him know that he wasn’t actually that uncomfortable and he realized that it was an accident. Viktor and Yuuri endured his whining about letting them both sleep on the couch while Otabek used the bathroom. Yuuri was convinced into making katsudon for breakfast.  
  
Otabek and Yuri shared a bed every night for the next week. Yuri didn’t sleep the first night, constantly on edge of panic pa _nic panic_ at the thought of Otabek rolling over and holding him, but Otabek stayed true to his word (Yuri’s cat helped, and Yuri learned that Otabek will cuddle anything you put in his arms while he’s sleeping).  
  
Yuri learned that Otabek is the type of person who craves and needs physical contact – not to the point Viktor gets, where he’s whining and complaining until _someone_ hugs him – but Otabek simply thinks casual touches are nice. Yuri told Otabek that it was probably okay, and their short time together got easier. Otabek wouldn’t hug him but was more comfortable, more relaxed. He would bump their shoulders together while playing video games, Yuri learned quickly that Otabek was a big fan of using other people’s legs as footrests, Otabek would extend an arm behind him in bed and rest his hand against Yuri’s to sleep.  
  
Otabek told Yuri about LGBT laws in Kazakhstan. Yuri wasn’t particularly interested; he couldn’t say he had ever really been attracted to _anyone_ , regardless of gender. Yuri learned that Otabek was allowed to legally change his gender without requiring surgery. Yuri learned that Otabek only got top surgery because it was easier when he was skating. He learned that Otabek didn’t really want to transition, but he still identified as a gay boy. Yuri’s heart might have filled with pride.  
  
Yuuri received a text that night saying that _maybe_ Yuri’s feelings were slightly less platonic than he originally thought.  
  
Yuri slept in Otabek’s arms that night.  
  
Three days before leaving, Otabek expressed that he thought he was developing feelings for Yuri, and he had mostly came to St. Petersburg to figure that out. Yuri asked if he did. Otabek was silent for the rest of the night.  
  
_I don’t expect you to return my feelings_ was the first thing Yuri heard when he woke up. He was facing Otabek that morning, having had crawled into his arms the night before. Yuri took his hand and thanked him.  
  
The next movie night, Yuri curled up in Otabek’s lap in the armchair. Viktor wasn’t as sneaky with picture taking as he thought he was. Yuuri, on the other hand…  
  
Yuri fell asleep on Otabek again, but this time, Viktor had the nerve to wake them and demand they sleep in the guest room.  
  
Otabek was more comfortable than any bed.  
  
Yuuri hugged Yuri when he woke up, and Yuri found himself still disgusted by touch. It was only okay when it was Otabek.  
  
They hashed out the details and terms for what their type of relationship even was when they got back to Yuri’s apartment. Yuri didn’t cry when he realized that it was Otabek’s last night with him. He only teared up a little.  
  
Leaving Otabek at the airport was harder than Yuri could have imagined. He had Viktor and Yuuri go with them, and when he asked, he genuinely thought he was making shit up about needing support. Viktor had to physically remove him from Otabek’s arms and hold him back so he wouldn’t try to get through security without a boarding pass.  
  
They stayed at the airport until they knew Otabek’s flight was boarding. Yuri got a single text from Otabek, saying that if he didn’t come to Almaty, they would _have_ to compete against each other at the Grand Prix again.  
  
Yuri really, honestly didn’t mind. He’d go to Almaty six times between March and the Grand Prix if he had to.  
  
He couldn’t sleep in his own bed that night. He stuffed his blanket into a duffle bag and forced his way in between Yuuri and Viktor. He stayed with them for a week before Yuuri threatened to throw the blanket in the wash.  
  
Otabek confessed over skype that he thought it was the funniest thing in the world.  
  
_Yuri’s chest ached_.  
  
The call ended with promises to book flights soon. He could wait a few months.  
  
Almaty was _hot_. He was small and he was Russian and it was _fucking hot_ and he could have sworn he told Otabek the right date but he wasn’t anywhere near the baggage claim and Yuri wasn’t stepping outside in _that heat_ until he absolutely had to.  
  
Otabek surprised him with a stuffed bear that smelled like him and a soft hug. All his anger and frustration melted away in the sun and he was filled with warmth and happiness spreading through his chest in a way that almost crippled him and Otabek’s smile was blinding and he was going to spend the last day of his life in Almaty, Kazakhstan and even the three month wait from March to June was worth _every. single. second._ even when he thought he was going to _combust_.  
  
He let Otabek hold his hand and take him out of the airport and into the city and he was happy to be there, happy to be alive, and almost completely fine with the fact that the sweat from his hand was mixing with the sweat from Otabek’s and he wouldn’t trade it for anything and he thought, for just a moment, that this is how Yuuri and Viktor probably feel.  
  
He voiced this to Otabek, who laughed a quiet _probably_.  
  
Was he flushed from the heat of the sun or the heat of his own words?  
  
It took him a moment to realize that he didn’t care. He was being dragged through an unfamiliar city by a familiar man and nothing no _thing nothing_ could be better than this.

 

**Author's Note:**

> И быть с тоьой (pronounced "i byt' s toboy") translates to "and to be with you."
> 
> more soft otayuri qp content please,


End file.
